Judgment Divine
by SuzukiJirotto
Summary: What if Ryuk decided to drop his Death Note in the Philippines? And I was the one who picked it up? Wouldn't that be so cool? For me, it would. xD How will things turn out? Will I be able to outwit the ICPO or L for that matter? Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 – THE DEATH NOTE

The school bell rang pretty early that Friday. As teachers reminded their class of homework to be done, students started to hastily pack their bags. Some had already dashed for the doorway. Good byes were said before the shuffling of leather shoes made their way out of the classroom. One particular student decided to stay behind.

"Aren't you going home?" Fred asked his best friend.

"Nah, the driver picks me up later than this," the boy replied. "And it's hot outside. I don't wanna stand out there just waiting to be fetched."

With a blank look on his face, Fred said, "I'll wait with you right here, then." And he sat on the chair next to his friend.

"Won't your grandma be looking for you or something?"

"I have lots of time to waste. It's not like I'm going to be doing anything at home, anyway."

"… I see."

After the last person had left the room, the lights were shut off. The bored-looking high schooler had this chance to notice something new: Classroom 404 looked pretty spooky in the dark, even though it was just midday. The chairs were arranged in a neat fashion, the whiteboard was properly erased, the marbled floor was nice and shiny and all the books on the shelves were properly arranged. It all looked like the ideal place for a ghost story to take place. An hour of long, dragging silence passed. The boy soon stood up and picked up his black messenger bag.

"I'll be going home now. See you next week," he said as he opened the door of the classroom and walked outside. His mind was now circling with thoughts. "Fred doesn't usually clam up like this. I bet he's angry again. But for what reason? I didn't do anything to make him mad. Honestly, the guy gets all mad and talks back to anyone if he finds him or her annoying. Couldn't he just cool down a bit so he can talk to me? It's good thing I was the only person around. He wouldn't dare pick a fight with me, haha."

The teenage boy went down the concrete flight of stairs from the fourth floor down to the first. He noticed that a number of students and teachers had stayed around too but not that he actually cared. He walked out of the ground floor of the high school building and went past the basketball courts, where students from the varsity team were still practicing for an upcoming game. As he was going by the large mango tree, he saw something fall from above and lie flat on the ground. It was a little black notebook. He looked above and saw nothing but the branches of the mango tree and the beautiful orange sky slightly covered with heavy grayish clouds. Could've someone simply dropped it? Though just like the students and teachers he passed a while ago, he really couldn't care less about it.

A thought crossed his mind, however. What if the notebook belonged to someone he knew? And what if that someone happened to be the person he had a crush on for the longest time? A man can dream, can he? He took a step back, picked the notebook up and flipped through its pages.

Nothing. It was totally blank.

Another idea popped up. He could turn this notebook into a drawing notebook! He was running out of pages in the last one, why not take this one and do whatever he wants with it? No one saw him pick it up anyway. He thought the chance was perfect and jammed the notebook into his already stuffed bag.

He soon made it out of the school grounds. The setting sun greeted him as he saw his ride home, which was slightly caught up in traffic, come up the street. It stopped by the school back gate for him to get in. The person behind the steering wheel was the driver; a bald man in his early twenties and the person in the front seat was the annoying maid. A female the world would do completely well without. The young student was greeted by her irritating voice. "Noel, are you hungry? Did you wait for a long time? How long did you wait?"

"No," he lazily replied to all three questions. This particular string of questions seemed to get on his nerves. "Am I hungry? Well, if I was, what is _she_ going to do about it? And of course I waited for a long time! I told these idiots to fetch me at 4:00 o'clock and they come an hour later, as expected! Honestly, of all the useless questions this girl asks."

The ride home was a short one, as it always was. In less than fifteen minutes, the third year high school student called Noel was already changing out of his school uniform.

His bedroom wasn't much. There was a white drawer on one side, which rested under a dusty shelf full of used schoolbooks, picture albums, toys and board games. On another side stood a high brown cabinet, which was used for keeping most of his clothes. His bed lay right next to his study table so instead of using chairs, he could simply use his bed.

He threw his white polo shirt and black pants into the clothesbasket. Then, he placed his bag onto his bed and turned on the light of his study desk. Finally, he opened his bag, took the black notebook he had picked up at school and laid it on the desk. After getting his favorite mechanical pencil from its pencil case, he suddenly noticed something he didn't see in the notebook a while ago.

The page had something written unto it. It was black page full of instructions. At the top of the page, the words "How to use it" could be read. The lettering looked quite creepy. He sat properly, took a closer look and started to read.

"• The human whose name is written in this note shall die."

Noel fell silent for a few seconds. Then, he thought, "Ha, what a really cool notebook. I hope I can buy more of these at National Bookstore or something." He read on.

"• This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

• If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.

• After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written within the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."

These set of instructions got him thinking. "Why were these people allowed print a weird joke like this? It's cool but… it's also sort of strange. Ah, hell. It's not like anyone would bother to try it out, right?" The uninterested teenager turned to the first white page of the notebook and started to draw like he usually did when he was bored.

Two hours later, it was dinnertime. The sky outside had changed from a dull orange to pitch black. Noel closed the notebook and saw that the front bore the words "Death Note". Like the list of instructions he had just read, these two words were also written in a rather morbid-looking font. He didn't know why he failed to notice this when he first picked it up. He thought that maybe… he was becoming quite the ignoramus.

CHAPTER 1

END


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 – THE NOTEBOOK OF DEATH

The weekend had come and gone too fast for a certain teenager. He certainly wouldn't have allowed it to go any faster if it didn't know what was coming for him. It was on Monday that Noel received the terrible news that put him in a state of shock.

"Class, before we begin, I regret to announce… for those who still haven't heard, that Catherine Formosita from classroom 402… passed away last Friday night. Please pray for her soul." The class adviser began the new week with this greeting. Murmurs started to erupt in the class.

"Catherine? That beautiful girl from the honors section?"

"Wow, it's really a shame…"

"Cathy was one of my friends! Why did she have to die so young?"

"This is the first time I had a batch mate who passed away."

"What are you looking so complacent about? A schoolmate died! Don't you feel sorry for her family at all?"

"Hey, it's not like I don't care about it, it's just…"

"What was… the cause of her early passing away, sir?" Heads turned in his direction.

He knew this was coming but he just had to know why. The only girl he ever looked at, the one who inspired him to study, the girl who was cute and smart at the same time, the girl who meant a great deal to Noel… had left this world just like _that_. Not only did he feel broken and destroyed because of the melancholic news, he also felt utterly terrified at the possibility that it was his fault.

"Well… it was strange. Miss Formosita was an extremely healthy girl. She had no irregularities in her any of her medical documents and yet she gave in to a heart attack. Doctors are still searching for further causes." A heart attack. It was like what the black notebook had said.

Last Friday, Noel chose to draw the very girl whom he was infatuated with for the longest time. And he had labeled his drawing with _her_ full name. "No. It's impossible. It could never have happened because of that. It was simply a coincidence. How could she have died just because he wrote her name in a notebook… that actually said it would happen? No! It's impossible! Tonight… tonight, I'll prove to myself that it's just a scary coincidence. I'll play that little notebook's game. It's impossi-"

"Hey, you're sweating like crazy." Fred told his friend. Since the both of them sat right next each other in the classroom's seat plan, they could easily chat all they wanted to.

Noel stated part of the reason why. "How couldn't I? Cath is dead… It's almost like _I'm_ dead too."

"Jeezus, you sound really emo. She's just a girl, you know." A classmate from behind remarked.

In his increased impatience to go home as soon as possible, Noel had to endure that specific day go by minute after crawling minute.

"She's just a girl, huh? She may be the person who changed my life but I also agree that she's just a girl. She's _just_ a girl and that's what I like about her. She isn't like any of my other female classmates here who either act too girly to bear or aren't like girls at all."

It was a good thing that the driver comes early every Monday because on other days, Noel's younger brother has to be picked up first. Just as the bell marking the end of the day rang, he was the first one out of the classroom. After heading down three flights of stairs, he reached the first floor and just as he was about to pass the large mango tree, he halted and looked up. Part of him wished for another notebook to fall from the sky or for the real owner to pop up asking him if he had found a small black notebook lying around last Friday.

But it didn't come. So he stopped wasting his time, went out of the school campus, got in the black Ford Lynx that was waiting for him and set off for home.

Fifteen minutes later, he was up in his room with the black notebook turned to the page he had drawn onto. Noel looked at the name he had written with both irritation and defiance. "Let's see… whose name do I write? I don't want it to be anyone else from school. It has to be someone famous… and annoying." He wrote the first person that came into his mind, "The president of the Philippines, Gloria Macapagal Arroyo."

As the sky outside was becoming a darker hue of orange, the seemingly triumphant teenager started to do his homework for that day. But barely five minutes had passed before the annoying voice of the maid barged into his room telling him to turn the television on and put it on the local channels. "Quick, before you miss it!"

"What?!" Noel reluctantly got his remote control and did what the maid said. He pointed the remote at a corner of the room, where his medium-sized television stayed half-hidden among the mounds of broken-down electronic gadgets that littlered one side of his room. Around this time, different kinds of novellas were supposed to be showing but they were apparently interrupted by an emergency news flash. The captions read, "PGMA, Hospitalized due to Heart Attack?"

He felt his heart drop to his feet and he thought, "Heart attack? But… HOW?!" He looked at the president's name written in the notebook with really messy script-type lettering but he quickly closed it so that the maid couldn't see the president's name right under Catherine's. "How can this be? This… is impossible."

Noel listened to the newscaster properly.

"Just a few minutes ago, while she was in the middle of a meeting with several company founders, president Gloria Arroyo fell unconscious due to a heart attack. Paramedics shortly examined that her heart had indeed, stopped. She was rushed to the nearest hospital via helicopter soon after-"

He turned the television off because he had heard enough. The maid complained. "Hey, why'd you turn it off?"

"You go watch television downstairs. Personally, I don't really care. Not even if all of the country leaders in the world die." And at that, the maid left the room.

Noel stayed silent while sitting on the edge of his bed and staring at the notebook, which lay on his study table.

It seemed to defy everything that he had always believed in. He never really believed in spirits or ghosts, moreover a notebook that could kill people. He was an atheist who would never have believed in anything if he didn't have any proof or if it didn't abide with the laws of physics. To him, magic was just sleight of hand and camera tricks; the Bible was just another best-selling fiction novel and ghosts were just figments of scared people's imaginations.

And yet here this notebook was, staring at him with all its innocent lethality.

"Why did the notebook just drop from the sky like that and _why_ did he have to pick it up? And what was he supposed to do with this notebook now that he has already killed two people? … Just what can I accomplish with this notebook in my possession?

"I can… I can eliminate all the people who annoy me. But wouldn't that make me a murderer? So now I'm a murderer who got away with killing the country's president and my crush. Though some deaths are needed to build a happier life. I'm sure most of the world would agree, although reluctant at first.

"Wait. The entire world? What if… I try to change the Earth with this one notebook? I can't use this only for my own happiness so I won't just eliminate all the people who annoy me. I'll also eliminate all the people whom I deem… absolutely _worthless_. And I'll start with cleansing the Philippines. With this notebook… With the Death Note, I can do it.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

CHAPTER 2

END.


End file.
